More Than Friends
by cw2k
Summary: Kunimitsu of Tekken meets Ibuki of street Fighter during one of training sessions. Little did Ibuki know is that Kunimitsu had her eyes on her for some time. They finally meet the following night. A Yuri crossover.


More Than Friends

A young beautiful kunoichi named Ibuki was attending a training session when the master brought in a new student.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kunimitsu."

Ibuki sees Kunimitsu for the first time and started thinking dirty thoughts. She shook it off as the training class continued. After class, Ibuki was looking for Kunimitsu, but to no avail.

The next day, Ibuki was meditating, and dreamed of her and Kunimitsu naked in bed, though she believes that dream will be a reality soon.

Later after her training session, Ibuki went home, but Kunimitsu teleported in front of her. Ibuki was thinking she wants to fight, but instead she took off her mask to reveal her face. Ibuki never realized how beautiful she looked. Kunimitsu took out her kunai. "I only wish to challenge you, Ibuki, to see your true strength."

"I do not wish to fight you," said Ibuki. Kunimitsu came up close to Ibuki and caressed her face. "Do not be afraid, Ibuki. Meet me at the river nearby tonight." She gives Ibuki a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

Later at night, Ibuki left her house to meet Kunimitsu. At the river, she found her, completely naked. Ibuki's eyes widened at the sight.

"Join me," Kunimitsu said. "Without your outfit. I want you to embrace the feeling of what you desire."

Ibuki strips naked and steps into the river. Kunimitsu stepped closer and examined Ibuki's figure. She takes off her mask and places it next to Ibuki's outfit, then kisses her. Ibuki wanted to touch her so her hands went to her hips. Kunimitsu wrapped her thighs around Ibuki, but before they can proceed, Ibuki searched through her uniform and found a dildo. It was a strap-on type. Ibuki placed it between Kunimitsu's breasts, down her body and between her thighs. Finally, she straps on and carefully slides it into Kunimitsu's vagina.

"Yes, enter me, Ibuki. Let our newfound love become one."

Ibuki kissed her and made her first thrust. She was trying to be careful not to hurt her, but Kunimitsu acknowledged that she go deep and she did. Ibuki pumped deeper. Kunimitsu wrapped her thighs around Ibuki as she picked up the pace.

"I am yours, Ibuki. Please, touch me!"

Ibuki massaged her breasts, her thighs, everywhere. Kunimitsu was definitely enjoying Ibuki's strap-on inside her. She was even more grateful that she entered her with it gently. "I love you, Kunimitsu!" Ibuki couldn't believe what she just said. Kunimitsu pulled Ibuki closed and locked lips with her. "I love you, too, Ibuki. I am going to release soon."

Kunimitsu kept her moans low but she is on a brink of release. She called out Ibuki's name as she finally released. "So wonderful, Ibuki. Now it is your turn." Ibuki got off and took off the the strap-on. She then strapped it around Kunimitsu's waist. "Interesting," Kunimitsu said. "Come, Ibuki. Let me embrace your beauty as you embraced mine."

Ibuki got on top and took the dildo into her. Kunimitsu massaged Ibuki's breasts as she starts moving her hips. They lip lock as she started bouncing. Ibuki was going a little crazy, but Kunimitsu rose up and held her close. She moaned a little loud as Kunimitsu licked around her nipples. Ibuki kept moaning, but Kunimitsu laid her down and gave her the same love she gave her. Kunimitsu picked up the pace. "Kunimitsu!" She was so close. "I'm coming!"

Kunimitsu moaned with her as Ibuki was licking her nipples. Ibuki screamed as she released. They lip lock again.

"You're mine, Ibuki. We will meet again soon.

The following morning, Ibuki was in her training session, but this time with a smile on her face, while from a good distance, Kunimitsu watches her. The kunoichis will soon have mission to attend to. Should that be the case, Kunimitsu can only hope that she joins Ibuki in due time. With a smile, she knows for sure Ibuki and herself would be a great team.


End file.
